


A Thousand Years

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gen, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: A song reminds Virgil of a past relationship





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? Venting onto fictional characters?? More likely than you think.

It was the second note of the song when Virgil froze. The gentle beat started, and his heart seemed to speed up. He closed his eyes, willing the tears to stay away, willing the memories to stay at bay. Still, his mind picked up, playing at a fast speed. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all. Why now? Why here?

 

“Virgil? Is something wrong?”

 

The lyrics started, and Virgil curled up into himself as Roman placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away.

 

“Are you okay?” Roman asked worriedly.

 

Virgil shook his head, his mind blaring the lyrics in his head-  _ “I have died everyday waiting for you-” _

 

“The- the song, Ro,” Virgil croaked out, feeling tears escape his eyes.

 

“Do you want me to turn it off?” Roman questioned, and Virgil nodded quickly. The song stopped in a second, and he let out a long sob. His heart was racing. He could feel the long repressed memories surfacing. He didn’t want to remember. Why did he have to remember? It had been such a horrible, horrible few months. They had been so close and something had just  _ happened _ . It wasn’t anyone’s fault. But damn if Virgil didn’t feel guilty about it. Damn if he didn’t feel like he deserved to feel horrible for everything he had done. Everything that had happened to him.

 

“What can I do for you, Virge?”

 

“I don’t know,” Virgil choked out. “I don’t know- p-please don’t let him hurt me, Ro. Please I can’t take it anymore-”

 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Roman promised. “I am here to be your knight. You can get through this. I’ll protect you.”

 

And suddenly, Virgil was flinging himself into Roman’s arms. The lyrics still played in his head.  _ “And all along I believed I could find you… Time has brought my heart to yours…” _

 

“I messed up so bad, Ro… I hurt him so bad… But he hurt me so- so much…”

 

“It’ll be okay…” Roman murmured, hugging Virgil tighter.

  
Maybe it would be. Or maybe the months spent with  _ him _ would haunt Virgil for a thousand more years.


End file.
